Halogalas
by muahahahaboo
Summary: The tale of the Trojans and Devilkillers that landed on Halo. It's an amateur story typed a couple years ago. Sorry! Long chapters!
1. Prologue

**HALOGALAS**

Author's note: Is this how it's supposed to work? Uhh… Something about not owning Halo and such. Everything is mine… I think… Yup, everything is mine. LOL I took like a day taking copyright stuff out of there. It's a weird story… It changes from a third person point of view to a first person point of view. Sorry guys its almost exactly like Halo. It's a story I typed a couple years ago when I was an amateur typer. Also contains some material from the books :/

Special Thanks: Actually, it was mainly Anita who did some of the editing. So yeah, thanks.

Dedicated to: Every one of my friends, which is basically everyone I email this to and more (LOL).

**PROLOGUE**

It's the year 2142 and the future of mankind is facing towards extinction; faster-than-light travel is now a reality. Kanga religious elders declared humanity an affront to the gods, and the Kanga warrior caste waged a holy war upon humanity with gruesome diligence.

After a series of crushing defeats and obliterated colonies, the UNAF (United Nations Alien Fighters) established the Lure protocol where no vessel may inadvertently lead the Kanga to Earth. When forced to withdraw, ships must avoid Earth-bound vectors-even if that meant jumping without proper navigational calculations. Vessels in danger of capture must self-destruct.

A secret military project to create cyborg super-soldiers takes on newfound importance, which started before even the alien war had begun made to destroy the insurgents. The soldiers of the Trojan-III project rack up an impressive record against the Kanga in test deployments, but there are too few of them to turn the tide of the war. The cost of each Trojan has stopped mass production of the armor in its tracks. The UNAF government didn't think a soldier's life was worth $500,000. Trojans were trained from an early age, ranging from their teenage years to their childhood. Bio-augmentation research, development, and production prices cost at least $3.5 billion per year. Since Trojan's receive extensive hard-core training that even the toughest non- augmented soldiers can endure, it is expensive and difficult to find qualified Trojans to train the others. Therefore, not surprisingly, the combined cost was not worth it to put Trojans into production. Trojan-IIIs had very slim and light armor, which was surprisingly strong; it could protect the user from plasma to a certain extent, and ballistics would most likely not penetrate the armor. The armor also included a helmet, which had its own HUD; the armor did not limit movement and had an over shield, which protects the user as much as possible until it overloads or fails. Due to the danger to a human when being attacked by someone with Trojan armor, it was never used for military operations unrelated to the alien war.

The Kanga have attacked Earth and are pushing the UNAF underground. In an attempt to escape and possible divert the enemy away from the planet Earth, the UNAF give clearance for a suicidal escape mission. Fleets of space cruisers escape from the atmosphere in a charge for space. The allied ships glow with fire as they burn up in the atmosphere and from Kanga attacks. Dozens of ships get destroyed, as all hell breaks loose in the heavens. It seemed like hundreds of kamikazes flying into the air ranging from personal planes to entire frigates. The Kanga armada fires plasma down at the enemy accurately with bursts of plasma. The UNAF get torn apart as they desperately struggle to maneuver past the small balls of intense energy. The remaining ships uselessly return fire, which mostly miss as a result of haste and panic. The enemy shield harmlessly deflects the projectiles that reach their mark. Plasma, rockets, and bolts of energy from battleship gun batteries light up the sky. The fleet finally makes it past the Kanga barricade and makes a blind hyperspace jump as part of the Lure protocol and the coordinate was sent to the rest of the fleet.

The first encounter of the aliens was from the year 2102, exactly thirty years ago, when a group of military personnel was on their way to investigate a silent military outpost; it was a colony of humans, which mysteriously ceased all communications. A Kanga cruiser had glassed the planet and no-one was alive from the still red-hot plasma There was no time to warn Earth of the impending danger and so the oncoming ships unknowingly played right into the enemy's hand. The battle group that was sent was almost completely destroyed; only one badly damaged ship returned. Its crew told of a seemingly unstoppable alien warship that had effortlessly annihilated their forces. It was about six times smaller and that was the only Kanga fighter waiting for the group. Missiles had virtually no impact, the Magnitude Defense Cannon, also known as a MDC gun, only had enough force to take out the shields, and anything that could damage it just barely scratched the enemy hull. A frigate had at least 6 meters of Titanium plating and in this case, it had double that amount. The enemy's plasma melted right through. Only a stray missile had destroyed the alien ship when the enemy shield was down. This was humankind's first encounter with a group of aliens they eventually came to know as the Kanga, a collective group of alien races united in their fanatical religious devotion.

Major Sheppard led his team into a battle to take back an outpost lost on Earth. When his assault team arrived there, plasma fire from all directions rained on them, mainly from overhead. Trojan shields overloaded and blood poured.

Calm chatter went over the radio. "Enemy down." "Hostile neutralized." "He's down." "Goodnight."

As the fire got more intense, so did the yelling in the radios. "Fuck! I'm hit!" "Covering fire!" "Fire your weapon, Trojans!" "Shit!!! What the hell!!!" "It's a fucking slaughter!" "Trojans, get to cover!"

Through leadership, it was only a matter of seconds before the Trojan group outgunned the enemy on the ground and started traveling up the stairs; more Kanga showed up in the stairs and threw grenades. The Trojans returned the favor and casualties from both sides increased. Human-like creatures stood on the balcony, shooting at Trojans still at the bottom. The humans from the ground took cover and returned fire while the others flanked the enemy from behind. Monsters fell to the ground and the Trojans continued their takeover. Major Sheppard's team had crossed a bridge connecting two structures where fire from both sides crossed it. He set up two Trojans to cover them as they ran across. One got his head partially blown off and he fell to the ground lifelessly. Major Sheppard took his place and covered the rest of the team as they crossed. The humans met up at their rally point and regrouped. A Kanga tank was nearby and exploding plasma on them. Sheppard was the only one who had the skill to take it out without a rocket. He had everybody cover him while he dual-weld two pistols running and shooting at the same time. He jumped on the tank and punched through the metal, which made it break off. Trying to use the tank for his own purposes, he tried smashing through the driver compartment. Then the Kanga tank released a burst of high explosive energy and killed him on the spot. All the Kanga started to fade and the color vanished. There was nothing left. A voice said, "Simulation paused."

The Colonel walked to the Major. "Major, you should have died three times by now."

"I wish we would have had more Intel of the forces in the area," he replied.

"Intel isn't always perfect, Major! You know as well as I do that when those are real Kanga shooting at you, you aren't gonna jump into the middle of their army. But regardless of your own life, I expect you to take more caution both in simulations and the battlefield. Now if you not going to work with your team in training exercises, then you sure as hell won't make it out of the battlefield. Now I don't care if you guys don't like each other, but you will work together. That's an order. Goddamn it, you're the best soldier the UNAF has to offer. You think you could hold off your arrogant behavior until the end of this war?"

"Yes, sir."

"I hope so. Now let us start this simulation again. The Kanga are after this ship and you should expect to go trigger pulling soon."

Just as the Colonel said that, the alarm flashed and the simulation was over. They knew the Kanga had attacked. They ran out the door in single file and they reported to battle stations.

While this was happening, Kanga tracked the fleeing ships and decided to destroy the fleet. First, however, they launched tactical plasma nuclear strikes on the whole planet. Vegetation and land is melted away and all that's now left is a gray, inhabitable planet. They despised humans and hoped that any remaining humans would perish under the harsh condition, but they didn't get wiped out. Living underground, the radiation would not reach them and food was in good supply. Water was abundant and everything needed to survive would last them years until they could surface again.

The Kanga ships returned back to the Kanga mother ship to pursue their enemy. Deep in space, the Kanga catch up to the enemy fleet in as little as twenty minutes as the Kanga have advanced alien technology. The plasma space thrusters were far more efficient than the fuel-based human engines. The Kanga mother ship was too important to be damaged, although it's heavily armored for a good purpose, so they sent their own ships and caused major damage to the UNAF fleet from behind.

The UNAF countered by dispatching Eagles, a bulky, but effective plane, which serve as drop ships and aerial support. It is heavily armored to protect everyone on board from small arms and plasma fire rendering the Kanga's ships standard plasma weapons almost useless. The emplaced 0.50 caliber chin guns and their Heat Seeking or Air to Land missiles makes them formidable foes. They rip apart the Kanga ships, as they meekly try to defend themselves ineffectively with their randomly fired shots. The victory was imminent and that was good because if the Kanga had destroyed the Eagles, the ships would have been massacred. Many crafts are already venting atmosphere and have no life support; most crews are shallow breathing and exhausted. The gun batteries on the cruisers are offline because they were the first targets to be taken out by the Kanga ships. The Eagles knew better than to retreat, the heavily armored mother ship had the most advanced technology and would rip apart the fleet plus the Eagles if they retreated. They coordinated their last attack after a short prayer. One of those pilots about to go on this last line of defense had just sent home a letter saying, "Don't worry Momma, I'll be okay." They split up went on a luck run, hoping to get close enough for the missiles to be effective.

"Why we're in this situation, we'll never know. But we do know this; the Eagles will emerge victorious once again!" "Amen to that, man!" "Amen, Reverend!" "Woo-hee! Now let's kick some Kanga ass, shall we?" "I don't know about you guys but I'm lookin' forward to kickin' E.T.'s ass!" "Hell yeah!" "Let's get this party started!"

The mother ship returned fire as the pilots came. The conversation on the radios became intense as orders from the Eagles were sent to each other. " 'Chout for that plasma beam!" Pilots screamed into their helmet's audio transmitter. "This is Eagle Four and my missiles are in range! Request permission to engage!" "Roger that, lock and load! Weapons free!" "Let's put on a show for those enemy boys!" "Eagle One, Fox 3!" "Eagle 5, Fox 2, sweet luck!" "Eagle 4, Fox 3, it's away!" Explosions occurred all over the mother ship hull. The missiles were obviously penetrating the armor, as there was debris flying around and major damage to the enemy hull and smoke "Shit, its fighters are coming out!" "They're coming straight at us!" "They're on a kamikaze run! Blow through, blow through!" "There's too many of 'em!" "I'm hit! Fuck! AHHHH!!!!! I'm burning! Shit!" "This is Eagle One, Eagles 5 to 12, take care of the Kanga, me and the rest of us will handle the mother ship." "Roger that!" "Shit! I'm hit already! I can't follow you Eagle One!" "This is Eagle Six; I'll cover you, big daddy!" "Alright we're doing some damage! Keep it up!"

Final casualty assessment: No surviving Eagle pilots. 32 KIA. Eagle Squad One: Eagle 1: Captain Mckay. Eagle 2: Lieutenant Caldweld. Eagle 3: Sergeant Major Hayes. Eagle 4: Staff Sergeant Ignatowski. Eagle 5: Sergeant Bradley. Eagle 6: Corporal Ice. Eagle 7: Lance Corporal Smith. Eagle 8: Lance Corporal Hanks. Eagle 9: Private First Class Polaski. Eagle 10: Private First Class Gagnon. Eagle 11: Private First Class Jambaro. Eagle 12: Private First Class Zelsky. Eagle 13: Private Block. Eagle 14: Private Strank. Eagle 15: Private Sousley. Eagle 16: Recruit Bobkin. Enemy damage: 59 enemy Kanga ships destroyed, 0 damaged, 0 undamaged Kanga fighters and extensive damage to mother ship hull.

Most of the surviving cruisers had enough energy for one last hyperspace jump and jumped to a nearby habitable planet approximately 2 light years away. Some of the crew abandons ship using the life pods as soon as they drop out of slip space, others stayed on board, managing the ship's systems. The Kanga predicted this move and were waiting for them with attack ships and drop ships. Most lifeboats were destroyed as soon as they came out of the pods. The aliens tried a new strategy and launched their drop ships into the empty life pod bays. The Kanga went in and killed many Marines with the element of surprise.

At the simulation management room, Kanga busted in; there was no other escape and the crew crouched behind the control panels. The aliens ripped the door open with bare claws. The guard at the door was sprawled on the ground with a pool of blood forming at his chest and head; his helmet had been knocked off and his face had been mauled. Bullet casings were everywhere. It was a Shangeli, a formidable Kanga, who melted a hole in the guard's stomach with plasma and literally ripped his face apart. The crew had only one pistol with a clip. The assault rifle slid to the crew when the Shangeli kicked it and one person took it. "Don't goddamn stand up!" whispered the chief manager of the crew.

The person was panicky and disobeyed his orders. He stood up to the alien and fired. The fire was badly placed and to his dismay, the little ammunition left in there ran was used up. The aliens shield took damage, but did not overload and the Shangeli simply went up to him and swung its arm. The person's head flew off, hit the glass showing the simulation room, and landed next to the others. The next person had the pistol and controlled it better. It wiped out the shield and shot the alien in the chest armor. The armor did not break and the alien went up to him and cut his head off with a plasma sword. The pistol fell down and clattered away.

One of the crewmen, the chief operator, was still alive. He took the pistol and tried shooting the alien, but it took more than just the remaining three bullets to kill it. The alien shot him in his chest, but he did not die immediately. His vision blurred and he touched his chest, which was sticky. He looked at his hand too see blood, lots of it. His thoughts passed through his mind. It should hurt, shouldn't it? I don't feel any pain at all! Am I going to die? He took out his picture out of his chest pocket; it had his wife and his two children. He looked at it and swiped his finger on it to wipe away the blood dripping on it on it. Then his right side went numb. He dropped it and it blew away. As he crawled to get it, he had never been so tired in his life. He collapsed and still crawled slowly. He was less than an inch away when the Shangeli stepped on his hand and stopped him. The Shangeli picked up the picture and looked at it. The confused creature cocked its head looking at the picture and dropped it to the ground. It raised its plasma pistol, aimed at his head, and fired. The crewman looked straight at the flashing light, his whole life flashing before his eyes. His childhood, his teens, his adulthood, his marriage and his happy moments simply appeared and disappeared when suddenly his brain was obliterated.


	2. Chapter 1: Escape

**PART 1: ESCAPE…**

The armored Trojans went to the armory and armed themselves with frag grenades, shotguns, assault rifles, and pistols. Once they got it, the Major made two parallel lines of Trojans and walked down the aisle; he inspected the men and made a speech. ""Alright all you greenhorns listen up! My name is Major Sheppard. When you are not in my presence you can call me anything your degenerate hearts desire, assuming that your tiny brains can string together a couple of cuss words, but while I'm here you will address me as sir, yes sir! Do I make myself clear?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Alright. Men...keep your eyes downrange, fingers on your triggers, and we all go home in one piece. Once again, it is our job to finish what the flyboys started. We are leaving this ship, platoon, and engaging the Covenant on solid ground. When we meet the enemy, we will rip their skulls from their spine, and toss 'em away, laughin'! Here is where we show those split-chin squid-head sons of bitches that they could not have picked a worse enemy than the human race. We are going to blow the hell out of those dumb bugs until we don't have anything left to shoot 'em with! And then, we are going to strangle them with their own-living-guts! We led those dumb bugs out to the middle of nowhere to keep 'em from gettin' their filthy claws on Earth. But, they wanna kill us so bad, they're scramblin' over each other. Well, I don't care if we're God's own personal anti-son-of-a-bitch machine, we're not gonna let 'em have us! What we will let 'em have is a belly full of lead, and a pool of their own blood to drown in! Am I right, Trojans?"

"Sir! Yes sir!"

"Uh-huh. Damn right I am. Now we just found a planet to drop into. I won't bore you with the details. The aliens will fight us on that planet and try to wipe us out. Apparently it's a good, useful planet for this goddamn war. That's why we're safe and they won't glass us there. Now I've been fighting with some of you for a long time. We've been on some tough missions together, but one way or another, we've always pulled through. Now I'd be lying if I said we'd get through this one alright, but one thing I do know, we will wipe them out; we will get the job done. We have a duty to ourselves, a duty to our fellow soldiers, a duty to the rest of humanity to get the job done. The road ahead of us isn't going to be easy. The Kanga aren't gonna let us land on that planet without a fight. They're gonna try to stop us every inch of the way; they're gonna try to kill every one of us before we get near that plane, but do you know what I say to that? I say we've beaten 'em before and it's time to finish the job. So I ask you, not as a commander, but as a brother in arms, to fight. Over the years we've lived and died together. We've shared barracks and we've shared foxholes; we've shed tears and we've shed blood together. Now I wouldn't have you remember what all of you have done, I would have you remember why we have done it. We were fighting for something more than ourselves. Something more than our personal glory. It's something that speaks to each and every one of us. It lies deep within each of our fucking hearts. Something that calls out to us urging us to fight on. It's the feeling that pushes us forward, assuring us of the righteousness of our badass doings. Today I want you to remember what we're all fighting for. Today, we fight for Earth…Those Kanga sissies are going to have to tango with us before they set one foot on Earth or any other goddamn ship. And one day, they're gonna write a letter to us. Dear Humanity... we regret being alien bastards. We regret coming to Earth. And we most definitely regret that the Corps just blew up our raggedy-ass fleet! Now move it like you got a purpose! Double time! All you greenhorns who wanted to see Kanga up close… today's your lucky day. Now crazy fools, if you ever try barging through the enemy, one day you're gonna barge into something as stubborn as yourself… and I don't do bits and pieces… Am I clear, Trojans???!!!"

"Oo-Rah!"

One of the veteran Trojans jokingly said, "Dear Major, Kickin' ass in outer space. Wish you were here."

"I heard that …jackass!"

Colonel Sean was on the command deck and looking at the radar before he yelled, "Damn! How the hell did they find us in twenty minutes? We have extensive damage to our main weapons and our ship life support! Back-ups and repair systems aren't responding! We have to get off! The Trojans and Helljumpers can take care of themselves! Trust me, they can." He moved towards the access door while the crew walked near the armory panel and entered their identification codes. The gun rack on the wall released their grip on the weapons, allowing access. There was only one way out and the humans went down the corridor.

There were three Ugayos and a Shangeli just outside the corridor, waiting for the unsuspecting victims. The three Ugayos managed to take down the first few people and a Shangeli killed the rest of them except for the Colonel and a couple navigation crewmen. A few magnum shots from survivors killed the Ugayo's, but were shot and killed in an array of automatic, blue plasma fire from the harsh tall standing foe. The Colonel jumped on the ground and fired off a round. The Shangeli had a mouth split into four parts and it was easily taller than a human standing at seven feet tall. It had armor and over shield that protected it from extensive damage, which was how the Trojan over shield had been developed; the bullets were deflected by the alien's shield. Everyone that came from the Bridge was killed except the Shangeli and the Colonel.

The Colonel knew he had just survived a major ambush and he brushed past the Shangeli trying to get to the back of it. He grabbed an assault rifle from a Marine that had his leg ripped off his body who was obviously trying to protect the Bridge. His pistol was in his hand, trying to aim while retreating. The dead Marine was laying on his side with one hand over the other. His assault rifle was at the door when the Shangeli had knocked it out of the Marine's hand. The Colonel emptied the clip out in short, controlled bursts on the Shangeli. The Shangeli's shield over loaded and the enemy's primitive armor was too weak to deflect ballistics. The enemy had apparently spent more time researching weapons and energy based warfare items than personal body armor. It looked at the Colonel, grabbed its chest, which was spilling blue-purple blood from clogged holes and finally collapsed. It let out a cry pleading for help, however, it was very faint, and it wailed. You could see it struggling to live, the sad look on its face, and the hopelessness in its eyes. The Colonel just stood there, eyes beaming hate at the enemy.

"Ha-ha! That's right! Fuck you!" He spat on the alien and kicked its head. "Not so tough now are ya? Stupid ugly fat fucking piece of shit! Heh-heh… bitch." He turned around and started walking away.

He hit the clip release trigger and when the magazine hit the floor, he slammed a fresh magazine into the bullet feed. A voice on the speaker came on. "Combat teams on decks five through nine, fall back to secondary defensive positions. Ops personnel on decks nine through twelve, report to evac stations now." The Colonel moved to the next room and teamed up with a couple of Marines as they made their way to a life pod, miraculously only meeting a few Shangeli's along the way which they punctured them with metal pellets and shared the butt of the weapon with the Shangeli's head and chest. Then a more urgent message came on. "All hands. Prepare to abandon ship. Combat teams; repel boarders until Ops personnel are away. Good luck."

The Colonel's team found a pod and got in. A marine yelled, "Are we going to die, sir?" The Colonel had no answer and put his hand on the young man's shoulder. As their life pod launched, a laser beam scored a direct hit on the starboard side of the life pod and melted it. The armor on the pod was meant to block small arms fire, not intense heat. The Colonel and the other members of the ship ceased to exist, as they became a gray cloud of debris. The Marine's question was unfortunately answered so fast, he didn't have time to realize his question was just confirmed.

Meanwhile, the Trojans traveled not too closely, navigating the ship, so that a grenade wouldn't kill all of them; they traveled into a corridor and a Shangeli ambushed the Trojans with a melee hit to the point scout. The Trojan's shield took the brunt of the force and seeing no reason in doing melee, shot the split-faced monster with a shotgun, leaving a huge hole in the back of the monster's mouth. They trampled the Shangeli and continued on. The voice they had just heard a few minutes ago came back on. "Combat teams Alpha through November, pull out to nearest evac station."

The Trojans heard gunfire and it turned out to be a team of Devilkillers battling an incoming force of Ugayos. It took no time at all wiping the Ugayos out and finding evacuation for the troops. The Devilkillers went in the ODVs (Orbit Drop Vehicle). Each one holds one DT (Devil Trooper) and it gets shot into a targeted area, and in this case, a three-mile radius on a planet.

The DT's have many physical differences between the regular Marines and they are always ready to "Come out of hell with the Devil's head" as their motto goes (and thus gaining the nickname 'Devilkiller'), and dive into fights they may not return from, which shows an outstanding level of Courage, Honor and Valor; the Devil Troopers are the elite Marines who make orbital insertions through planetary atmospheres. Delivered to their targets via ODVs, these soldiers are always in the most danger of being killed on a mission. They are the toughest soldiers the UNAF has to fight the Kanga with other than the Trojan-III's. The DTs have just recently received a shipment of Trojan-III armor for their troops. This armor was modified to fit normal DT humans, and is not as permanently attached to the trooper as Trojan soldiers are, but the variant of the armor for DT's have no energy shields and no neural interface.

DTs were operating as early as 2525. Barring the personnel of the Trojan programs, DTs are one of the most effective forms of troops available to the UNAF, and the expectations on DT units made them all-volunteer outfits, with some outsiders regarding such volunteers as 'crazy'. By 2552 their strength had swelled to a number of divisions in an attempt to fill the demands of the Human-Kanga War. While they are human, they are, overall, different from marines in the sense that they take the most dangerous, crazy, and suicidal missions.

They also drop into areas that are under heavy assault, or are heavily guarded by enemy troops. This is because these areas are too dangerous for Eagle drop ships to land or drop reinforcements. They are also assigned to tasks such as landing and clearing a landing zone for reinforcements. Due to the huge risk of their job and the superiority of their training, the DTs are proud and have a very "gung-ho" attitude, usually welcoming combat and general danger. DTs are also known for being extremely brutal, even to fellow Marines. The reasons may be many, but they may believe that other Marines are inferior for not signing up for their exclusive elite unit.

The ODVs heat up immensely due to atmospheric friction just after deployment, sometimes fatally so. Even if the DT survives the heat, there's always the chance that his ODV won't. The pod's outer layers sometimes get stripped away, leaving the DT to face the elements of danger with nothing but his combat armor. The third and by far worst fate for a falling ODST is chute failure. The ODVs achieve such high velocities in descent that the ever-present threat of a parachute failure would almost certainly end in a fatal crash. The ODVs are armored, but not enough to protect a DT from an impact of over 400 kilometers per hour.

The Devil Troopers are an elite special operations unit within the UNAF Marines and their role on the battlefield is usually described as that of an aggressive shock infantry raid force. DTs are dropped from low-orbital positions onto the surface of planets often directly into combat situations. Once at their destination, the ODSTs have to move quickly in order to regroup, secure a perimeter, and treat the less fortunate of their ranks. Their drop pods are uncontrolled after release, and it's not uncommon for them to miss their target and/or land into unfortunate places, like against rocks, crushing the pod and the soldier inside or landing in a lake, drowning the soldier. Despite the risks, the DT always seem to land either on target or very close by if not launched under emergency situations.

The DTs wear a special uniform to distinguish them from other Marines. Instead of the normal armor, they are clad in black urban camouflage, with a helmet that includes a face shield (reminiscent of the Trojan armor). Most DT's carry a standard combat knife in a sheath located on the back of the waistline. Their chest armor includes pouches and they have additional leg armor compared to the standard Marine armor. This makes them instantly recognizable as elite troops. In addition, their dress uniforms feature a distinctive silver comet insignia, further marking them as elite troops.

As the incoming pods entered the atmosphere, two Devil Troopers burned up into a black casket and one crashed from a malfunctioning parachute. There were only about 50 Devil Killers left, the size of one platoon.

The informal voice again came back on. "Combat teams Sierra through Victor, prepare for evac. All other combat personnel fall back to tertiary defensive positions."

The Trojan's fought for every corridor, earned in blood. The enemy was too many in number and wiped Trojan's shields out with plasma rifles. The armor protected the wearer effectively but couldn't hold up forever and they suffered their first Trojan casualty. The Trojan was most definitely dead as there was a huge gaping hole in his chest. The armor and body had been blown away after several shots. They all fought together depending on one another to stay alive. A company consists of 100-200 soldiers, which are made up of three or four platoons. They were called Easy Company of the 506th Trojan Infantry Regiment of the 101st Airborne Division; corridor after corridor, door after door, room after room, there were always Ugayos and Shangelis there to cause more casualties on both sides. They finally reached a life pod, fully occupied… with dead soldiers. It seemed that just before takeoff, a grenade had killed everyone. The inside of the pod was scorched and damaged. The speaker boomed once more. "Combat teams, fall back to secondary defensive positions."

A Trojan turned to Sheppard. "We should start going, sir." The Major nodded and the Trojans took out the bodies and piled them up. They got in and a Trojan piloted it.

"It's damaged, sir. Expect this ride to be a bit bumpy."

The Trojan armor allowed them to pilot the ship with ease and all the bodies were piled outside the pod. The Trojans filed in and the pod launched once the hatch closed.

They dodged laser beams attempting to destroy them and braced for impact as they entered the atmosphere. The pilot had his teeth clattering as he tried to talk. "Shit! I don't know why we have to go through this just to have a fucking bad landing! Fuck this!"

The ride turned harsh and bumpy as the brakes burned up in the atmosphere and they came in so fast that the pilot was killed upon impact; the front of the ship was caved in, which smashed the pilot's face and crushed his head; his whole body was like a pancake and a few bones protruded from his armor. There was bone sticking out near his elbow, the side of his chest and his legs. His augmentations he had gotten as being a Trojan included virtually unbreakable bones, unnaturally good eyesight, super strength and other abilities. However, the ship had crash-landed at a speed even augmentations couldn't help and the tibia dislocated from then kneecap then stuck through the weakened armor. His inside-out face lacked a mouth, nose, and eyes. The control stick stabbed through him while he lay motionless, not moving at all. Although they had suffered many casualties before in the war, they had never thought they would lose someone they had known for years. From the time they were 6 years old, they trained in the army for the Trojan Program.


	3. Chapter 2: Halogalas

PART 2: HALOGALAS

The Trojan's set about finding backup and had come upon a few surviving Devilkillers that were trying to repel Shangelis, Ugayos, and Lengolos unsuccessfully. There were many breaches in the formation of the humans, and the DTs retreated foot by foot every second. Lengolos were heavily armed with a plasma cannon and a large metal melee shield. The first Lengolo charged at a Marine Corporal. The young Marine went full auto on the Lengolo, as did the rest of his team. The beast charged through and swung its shield. It sent the Marine flying all the way to a Trojan with the powerful brute force of its swipe. The Trojans threw fragmentation grenades from the side and the Lengolo simply ran through the exploding shrapnel, turned around, and rushed the Trojans. A DT went up and hit it with the butt of his shotgun and in return, got hit by the shield, shattered half the bones in his body, and threw what was left on the ground. It was obviously his first time seeing action because he seemed like he had never seen any of these creatures before and was panicking. The Trojans were all spread out and couldn't help him, but he still remained conscious however, which meant he was able to lie there and watch as the Lengolo lifted his boot high into the air, and brought it down on his face, but that wasn't it though. The Lengolo jumped on the body in rage because his friends were dying.

A nearby Trojan heard the crunch of bones, the squish of organs, as he was smashed with 500 pounds of armor. The Trojan's face got red and he gritted his teeth behind his visor. He ran at the Lengolo and punched it. The monster lashed out with its shield. He ducked, darted in its reach, and battered it's midsection, punching through flesh and ripping out chunks of the organs. Around them were humans and aliens who, confronted by the sight of a lone human engaging a Lengolo in hand-to-hand combat, were momentarily too stunned to act. The fighting Trojan looked up to find that the monster was still upright and it hit him with the shield, which resulted in him tumbling backwards. He picked up a frag grenade and he sneaked up behind the Lengolo, who thought he was dead and was busy suppressing the other humans. The half-ton Trojan ran across and dug it onto a patch of orange in the back, the only part not armored fully armored. It turned around and looked at the menacing Trojan. The Lengolo fired its cannon. The Trojan's energy shield vanished, and the front of his armor melted. He took a step toward the beast, and collapsed. The huge monster felt something heating up and it realized what it was. It tried with all its strength to get it off, but it couldn't; it let out an angry bellowing battle cry and stretched its body. This action revealed vulnerable spots and the Marines, DTs, and Trojans opened fire.

The hail of lead cut the head off and the band of brothers was rewarded with an explosion a few seconds later, which meant an end of the enemy for sure. The grenade blew off its back, burned the body and the corpse looked disfigured; it was lumpy and bloody. The blood was blue, the same color as the rest of the Covenant. Lengolos always traveled in pairs; the second one, enraged by the death of his partner, raised its cannon to the nearest target, Major Sheppard. A DT jumped between Sheppard and the weapon. The Lengolo fired, outlining both soldiers in the blinding radiation for a split second. The overpressure of a point-blank cannon detonation threw Major Sheppard and nearby Trojans in the air. The DT exploded backward. A spray of molten DT armor, disintegrating flesh, and jets of smoke flew into the air. There were outlines of two bootprints on the ground where the DT had been just a second ago… nothing else. Sheppard stood back up, horrified, frozen, but then instincts and training clicked on full force, and without thinking, he rushed forward before the Lengolo could finish his vulnerable teammates. The Lengolo turned on him faster than he expected, slicing its 250-pound shield into his solar plexus. His shield overloaded. Pain ripped through his torso. It didn't hurt him too badly though, because the armor and shield weakened the blow. However, he coughed and some blood spattered the inside of his faceplate. He dropped in a heap at the Lengolo's boots, dazed, only recovering his wits enough to see the Lekgolo raise both fists over him for the killing blow. A sniper rifle cracked. The exposed region of the Lengolo's weak spot exploded in a mass of orange, but it remained miraculously upright. Then assault rifles went off, severely wounding the beast about to step on him. Sheppard got up, ignoring the near blinding pain, and limped to the edge while the Lengolo tried to stay alive as long as it could. It died, and its body crushed the area where he had just been. The surviving DT's and Marines met up with the Trojans. The grateful Devilkillers and Marines were fine other than a few plasma wounds. The Major checked TeamBio, which checked the team's vital signs. The dead Trojans vitals were flatlined, but when he checked the UNAF personnel he had just met up with, the obliterated DT's signal was completely missing. There was also a vital sign, marked in red. The heartbeat was spiking and began to slow down, sure signs that someone that could have survived suddenly gave up their will to live. However, the heartbeat continued and he discovered the source.

A DT called, "Corpsman down!" The Marine Corpsman had been shot by friendly fire near the end of the firefight and was left there for about half a minute. The Trojan Doc goes over and examined the Corpsman. Blood was spurting out of his throat and the Medic was doing everything he could. And the Corpsman looks up at him. And he knows what this means, shot in the neck. He knows he's dying, you can see that. But still, in his eyes, he's pleading for Doc to save his life, and Doc can't.

The Major ripped off the corpse's dog tag and sat down, too tired to think. Then he noticed his bio signs: falling blood pressure, erratic heartbeat, and electrolytes all wrong. There was some internal bleeding. He took a can of biofoam, which the suit could nurse his minor wounds with. He inserted its tip into the armor's midline injection port, and emptied it. The expanding liquid polymer chilled his chest. His blood pressure stabilized and he got up again. The Trojans added the soldiers to the group as they traveled along, looking for more survivors. "Good to see you guys. We haven't had a proper welcome," said a Devilkiller, trying to put in some unsuccessful humor. The Trojans just nodded.

After walking a mile or so, they came upon a large structure, which crewmen were on. It was a tall building, with four entrances. The crewmembers were doing their best with sniper rifles and assault rifles to defend themselves. They couldn't fire very well and were relieved when the reinforcements came along. They ran to the arriving Trojans and Marines and a few of the crewmembers were shot going running. A Shangeli appeared in front of a Trojan and fired a charged plasma round into the Trojan's armor. The over shield overloaded and his vital signs became momentarily critical, but he would live. The Shangeli froze, as the armored human not only survived what should have been a fatal shot, but could still move like nothing had happened. The Trojan knew that using his gun to hit the alien would not cause the alien to immediately die and he was prone to being killed in a single blow.

His injections that he received when he was a child augmented his body that gave him skills, strength and virtually unbreakable bones. This kind of strength was required to wear the Trojan armor because it was tapped into the user's central nervous system, giving the user movements at the speed of his thoughts and could drive an average Marine crazy or it could kill him. The strength not only helped the user wear the armor, but without the strength, the body would be pushed beyond its physical limits trying to operate the exoskeleton. During a recent test, a Lieutenant died from his own spasms after trying to move his arm. He had not been prepared and his arm moved too fast for the body and shattered all the bones in the body.

The Trojan wasted no time dropping his gun and crushing the head of a Shangeli with his armored fist. Its head was turned to pulp and its body collapsed like a puppet with no strings. The Shangeli's head was distorted and the face was smashed. Major Sheppard then took point of the group to watch for ambushes, as he was the most experienced. The DT's and Marines stayed in the back of the group to provide rear protection and so they wouldn't be flanked if a battle sprang up.

A voice came in over the radio. "This is Echo 419. Are there any UNAF personnel? I repeat, are there any UNAF personnel in the area? Please respond, over."

"This is Major Sheppard of the Trojan-III's. I'm here with the rest of the surviving Trojans and Helljumpers. Requesting immediate evacuation, over," Major Sheppard requested.

"Roger that. I've locked in on your beacon, sir. I have an ETA to your location of about 3 minutes. Hold on, Major. Echo 419, out." With that, the conversation ended and the troops set up a defensive perimeter. Suddenly a Kanga tank, called a Howitzer, came into view and pounded the defense with what seemed to be plasma artillery. The super soldiers and the regular combat personnel had nothing to do, but to dodge the air strikes. The Wraith tanks looked like a car with a sloped 45-degree angle front. A tube on the top of the Wraith launched plasma onto the area. Its attacks thudded the ground and made a dent in it with scorched ground all around.

A Trojan asked the Major, "What the hell do we do now, sir?"

"Sit tight, soldier! The only thing we can do is slow it down with grenades!" the Major barked. The ballistic grenades just couldn't pierce through Covenant vehicular armor. Everyone threw one grenade, one at a time. With the pin pulled and the safety latch on the grenade thumbed off, the Major threw it and it exploded right next to the moving tank.

"Cover us!" yelled a person clad in black full combat armor. A Marine and a DT ran across the field, getting blown up in the process as plasma artillery hit near them. The tougher DT survived and the Marine's decapitated body slumped uselessly to the ground. The Marine's helmet flew into the air, with the head still latched on and it fell right onto the DT.

"What the fuck!" the Devilkiller screamed. He ran ahead trying to dodge the flying debris from further bombardment.

He took fragmentation grenades from his belt, which were taken from the dead monsters and ran to the tank. He climbed on top and put grenades in the enemy's main cannon. The Devilkiller ran like holy hell and when the Ugayo thought the human was far away enough, he pressed the fire button; because of the grenades in the cannon, nothing came out of the thick tube. Then the short Ugayo heard a _boom!_ He felt extreme heat on his armor and when he turned around, figured out that they had put their grenades into the tube.

The alien knew he would die and his last wimpy words were, "Oh sh-!" He hadn't even finished his sentence yet before his armor cracked and exposed his bare skin, which burned and slowly melted off. He screamed in agony; he cried and begged that the pain would go away. He cried for his life that was all slipping away with his memories flashing before him; the muscles of the alien were twisted and had blue-purple blood dripping off. The weak alien screamed at the top of his lungs and used every ounce of his strength trying to get outside, but died just as he opened the hatch. The weakling fell back into the hole and burned. The Wraith tank finally exploded from the extreme heat soon after.

Major Sheppard said, "You were almost killed soldier! And the other one who went with you did! Are you fucking insane??? There's a chain of command! You don't just go being a renegade soldier! You ask for permission first!"

"With respect, Major, it was necessary for the safety of the whole group, sir," the DT said calmly.

"No, it wasn't. The Eagle was already on its way. The plasma artillery was too slow for it to hit any of us anyway." The Major relaxed and lowered his head. "Good job though."

"Thanks, sir," the DT replied.

A whole army of Kanga appeared all around them, ranging from those weak Ugayos to those huge, formidable Lengolos. A Howitzer tank dropped plasma bombs on them and the alien warriors rained fire on them. "We're screwed!" a Private said. Their backs were to the ocean a mile down.

An Eagle appeared in the distance and never touched the ground but hovered low enough for the troops to get on while using its machine guns to suppress the enemy. The troops ran for it while shooting and piled in, catching their breath. The heavily armored Eagle simply reflected the plasma and the enemy tanks weren't much of a worry due to its bad accuracy. The Eagle retreated with the troops while using her chin 0.50 caliber guns to blow holes and spurt blood in the enemy.

"Apparently, we aren't screwed yet," a Trojan responded, his assault rifle's optical sights leaning on his shoulder.

"Hope I didn't drop in too late," the pilot said.

"Nope. You could have dropped in earlier though. By the way, where are we going?" Sheppard said.

"It seems that the cruiser fleet crash landed on this planet and set up a base with the rest of the fighters. We're going there now. Colonel Sean was killed in the life pod. You are in command now, Major."

Sheppard was stunned. "How was he killed? He's such a tough son of a bitch! I can't imagine him being killed."

"A laser beam hit his life pod and destroyed it."

"Fuck…"

They stayed quiet the rest of the ride and when they finally got to back to base; they ate MREs (Meals Ready to Eat) before the troops hit the bunk. They immediately dozed off and had three hours of hard sleep.


	4. Chapter 3:Awakening the Beasts

PART 3: AWAKENING THE BEASTS

Each day, a group of UNAF personnel would into the woods, unarmed, believing that nothing was in the forest, to find food. They had to live on the planet's natural resources and survive by using their instinctive skills. It seemed to be void of animal life. After almost two years of fighting, both sides are worn out, but know they must exterminate one another as duty to their species; the two forces ran low on ammo but found highly advanced weapons scattered around in unknown structures that seem to signify an intelligent race. Evidently, a warring race had once used this place as a CP (Capture Point). After all, with nothing to disturb the interior of the building, everything was well preserved; dry, flaky blood on the walls cracked and fell to the ground. Littered bodies lay near their firearms. The alien weapons were effective, and the environment provided good cover. It was a planet which on army-to-army combat, the experienced team would have won, but why had they abandoned this place? One day, a squad of Devilkillers was sent on a mission to explore a weapons cache room with minimal protection and basic standard-issue assault rifles, but even with weapons, none of them returned from the trip. The Command Point thought that Kanga had killed them. They dispatched a team of Trojans there by air.

"All right, guys! I'm droppin' you guys off here! I'm about half an hour to bingo fuel so I'll be heading back to base. Meet you back here in about an hour!"

" Roger that, this is Trojan Squad Number Two. Last man is on the ground. LZ is clear."

"Call me if you need me though!"

"I read you." The Eagle that dropped them off started back to base, its back thrusters roaring and blowing the trees sideways. "All right guys, get into breaching position. Same as usual." The soldiers stacked up along the wall with the door in front to the side of them. The person behind Jonathan, who was next to the door, stepped in front of him in front of the door.

Jonathan was a Staff Sergeant in the Marines and although he was a DT, he commanded the Trojans with his exceptional record as a soldier.

The soldier who was going to bust the door open raised his gun high over his head, brought his leg up high and kicked the door wide open with a bang. He moved aside and the squad filed in, one by one, with the iron sights of the gun to their eyes. "Breaching, breaching!" After a moment, Jonathan demanded, "Report."

"Clear up!"

"Clear down."

"Roger that. Breach the next door." They went through and there was another empty room. "Clear. Search the place and form a perimeter around the doors." There was another door leading to another unknown room.

They found nothing. Instead, they found Kanga on the floor, sprawled on the ground with no blood. The Marines that had lost contact with them were missing and the Trojans couldn't find them anywhere. One Trojan thought he saw a quick movement at the corner of his eye. He wasted no time cocking his weapon and pointing in that direction. Everyone else followed.

"What happened soldier?" whispered Staff Sergeant John.

"Thought I saw movement," said the Corporal. He silently pulled a fragmentation grenade out of his belt, pulled the pin, primed it by flicking the latch off, and then he threw it up at the second floor, if you could call it that, because the second floor was simply a thin piece of metal around the sides and it was inaccessible. Nothing happened at first, but it suddenly blew an alien out of its place. It literally exploded by itself, being shredded into tissue-like pieces, so it could not be identified.

The Trojans explored further and found a UNAF standard-issue combat helmet. It always had standard quality video recording and the Trojans watched it.

It had a recording of the Marines exploring every place, but finding no weapons. It showed KIA Kanga all over. Then it showed a door open and what looked like deformed maggots came flying out of it. The Marines opened fire on these squirmy yellow aliens that mobbed them and more showed up above. "Shit!" "What the fuck???" Profanity rang out throughout the room. The little parasites exploded and more showed up. The never ending onslaught continued to push the humans back and a Marine was knocked down. The little deformities were no taller than a foot. One of them latched onto the Marine's helmet and he screamed out. Then the video just went dark.

The Trojans had finished viewing the video when Sergeant Jonathan said, "Shit! We've got to get the hell out of here so lets haul ass back to base. Wait… quiet guys. You hear that? Oh, shit! Get the fuck outta here!" The order came too late and a yellow blob dropped on his armor. The tough armor created too much force for the alien and caused it to pop, but luckily, it barely scratched his armor. However, seeing that it couldn't latch on properly, others attacked in hundreds, maybe even thousands. They came from doorways, from the roof, and even the way out.

"This is Sergeant Jonathan requesting immediate evacuation, over! Jesus, what the hell? They're swarming us!"

"This is Echo 419. Roger that. Already on my way. I'll be there in a minute. Activating small-scale hyper drive. What's the situation down there?"

"I don't know what the hell is going on! Fucking aliens just pop out of nowhere and start swarming us in the thousands! Shit! Private Jenski is down! Hurry up or we're all going to be dead! Holy crap! One of them is digging into his armor. Oh my fucking god! It's transforming him into a bloody monster! Kill them boys! Let's go, let's go!"

"I'm here Johnson! I'm right outside. Come on."

"Roger that! Alright, let's go! Never mind Jenski, he's dead! Crap! It latched on to me! Awh, fuck!!!! GET IT OFF OF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A Trojan behind John tried pulling it off and popped the squirming alien, as it was extremely fragile. Of the six that went to explore, four came back. Another one transformed into one of them and had to be killed. However, they managed to bring one of the disfigured Trojans back. The armor had gone off and his head was hanging down in back of him by his elongated neck; his body had gone yellow and he was mutated. His arm had literally exploded into tentacles and needles were protruding from the body. It was extremely violent so it had to be strapped. When they got back to base, they did an autopsy on the alien and found out that the infectious blobs latches itself onto the host, drive needles into the central nervous system, and take control of the user. It then digs itself into the cavity and finds a spot between the lung and the heart. The alien takes full control of the host and kills other life forms that are susceptible to being infected. So they can be infected. This strengthens the infection form and turns it into a battle form. After the discovery, it killed many Kanga and humans as months past by. They called it the Jangs.

The Kanga and the humans once found itself fighting the Jangs side by side. They both had the same enemy and knew that they had to team up to beat the Jangs. They formed a very uneasy truce, but soon learned to trust each other and depend on each other. They also found out the Jangs wanted to activate the planet's weapon, something that could unleash a viral infection throughout the universe to kill everything except the Jangs, so that the Jangs would have virtually unlimited food that would not resist. If activated, the universe would virtually be void of life. The humans used Eagles, Trojans, and Marines to aid the Kanga. The Kanga used its Shangelis, Ugayos, Lekgolos, ships, and Wraith tanks. The two allies unleashed everything they had on the Jangs, hoping to make the species extinct. No matter how hard they try, however, more just keeps coming. Every casualty added to their numbers, every second their breeding facility would make about three of those infectious worms. After a few years, they managed to find the alien weapon, which was not disturbed by the Jangs yet. The Kanga and UNAF bombarded it with everything they had. The weapon was armored, but it could not handle this extensive damage and was destroyed beyond repair. The control panel which read Jang deoxyribonucleic acid was destroyed too so that the Jangs couldn't use it.

In this action, the Jangs switched their primary objective to getting off the planet. The humans had found out the Kanga had launched a distress signal for help several years ago, which had received in a year. It has been two years after the rescue ships launched and the ships should arrive any day. A few weeks later, a Kanga cruiser was spotted and the UNAF and Kanga felt relieved. The humans hid however, weapons cocked, just in case the cruiser would open fire on them. The Kanga leaders explained how the humans have helped, and they now deemed the humans worthy, but they were still not to be trusted greatly. Their quest to exterminate the humans was abandoned with the uneasy truce. Their leader had grumbled and snarled at this, but accepted the humans as passengers nonetheless.

The Jangs saw their chance for freedom and got on the ship. The Kanga had to sterilize the ship of Jangs, which took several, as the ship is not only big, but Jangs travel in large numbers. The humans helped out and sometimes had to kill fellow teammates to stop their suffering and gruesome transformation as their bones becomes spongy and assumed weird shapes. Damage by the Jangs had destroyed the engines and were in need of repair. Daily sterilization, daily killing, daily fixing, and daily working became a normal routine. When the engines were fixed, more Jangs were on the ship than ever before. With the risk of the whole ship being infected, they took off before becoming entirely sterilized.

The Humans and Kanga who have spent years on the planet found it strange to be back in space. The Kanga set a course for Earth and the humans sustained themselves with the food from the planet. Sterilization continued, however 13 hours away from Earth, the Jangs had destroyed the life support systems. The backups were not responding and repairs could not be made as long as the Janga was in those parts. They had been shallow breathing for hours and their CO2 levels were getting high. They finally came to the option of rotating people in and out of the vehicles and craft, which had their own oxygen supply. That bought them a few extra hours but their trip still needed at least 2 hours of air left. With the extra time they bought by rotating the crew, the Kanga scientists managed to create a CO2 filtration system, made of scrap complex alien minerals, which bought 2 hours of air. They were cutting it close to oxygen deprivation.

As they approached Earth, UNAF ships moved to intercept their line of fire among civilians on the ground.

"This is Major Sheppard of the UNAF with several Kanga. These Kanga are friendly and suggest you do not fire on us, over. After all, wouldn't want to damage your new Kanga battleship, would you?"

"Sorry, Major, we have not heard from you for years. You are listed as KIA in our database. Please identify yourself or your ship will be fired upon."

The major snapped, "Hey asshole, authentication code Charlie Oscar Zulu Alpha Delta 117. Am I alive enough for you?" There was a pause, and then he said one thing. "Hurry up! We're suffocating to death here… bitch!" The air had started getting thick and less fresh. Their normal breathing speed had gone up. The place got hotter and both armies in the ship started to sweat.

The person stammered on the microphone and said, "Roger that, Major, stand by. We're opening up the airfield for you. Marine guards will be there to escort the aliens."

The Jangs had been contained; Earth was finally safe from danger after decades of fighting with the Kanga. Major Sheppard was promoted to Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard. The Kanga and the UNAF created a special elite fighting force called the CSOAF, which stood for Coalition Special Operation Alien Fighters.

More Trojan-III's were made and their armor was upgraded to Trojan IV, which had a stronger over shield and even denser armor with new features included. The Kanga needed the armor technology and the humans needed the weapon technology. They traded information and advanced in technology together. The CSOAF set off exploring new planets, finding aliens to join the CSOAF, and warring with aliens that want power or war. Soon the combined populations of the allied races grew too large once again after the alien onslaught and the NAC, which stands for National Administration of Colonization, was put back into service so humans and aliens lived on other planets.

Once, the CSOAF had fought a losing war and retreated back to Earth. They lived underground and they had to fight for every inch to regain control. Every one of those small segments was earned in sweat, blood, and guts. Clips, rounds, shells, burn-marks, bodies, vehicles, and blood were everywhere; they had no air superiority because their ships had been destroyed and therefore, had to take ships down from the ground with anti- air forces The Kanga was usually the main attack force while the humans were decoys and to take attention away from the more efficient Kanga attackers. They infiltrated cities with humans posing as the main threat, and the Kanga leading stealth missions towards the enemy commander. They felt no mercy and wiped them all out, the same for the Kanga, humans, and the enemy. Eventually, the CSOAF had survived long enough to make the aliens surrender. There were barely any forces left. Had the civilian riots and violent rebellions, chaos finally played their part upon the enemy. The total population of humanity and the Kanga was about 2.5 billion. Humanity and the Kanga had almost become extinct, but managed to grow back into a large population.

No alien forces dared attack and those that did were pushed to the verge of extinction or currently no longer exist. This coalition force has destroyed entire species. Unfortunately, the Jangs did not become extinct and spread when a race fell under control of them. Earth was not discovered however, was but if they ever did, they would be blown out of the sky by the new defense cannon stations hovering above Earth. Humanity and the Kanga thought there was no chance they could be destroyed by anything considering that they survived all those battles. A year later, it was just like Pearl Harbor, soldiers thinking they were too powerful getting slaughtered everywhere.


End file.
